Fighting
by svfiction01
Summary: Sam tells Dean that he will fight for him and get him out of the deal one way or another.


**disclaimer: nope, not the owner. **

**Fighting For the Other**

Dean rested on his motel bed and underlined and circled possible supernatural occurrences that could possibly turn into a job for the Winchester team of two. Sam lay on his bed as well though he was busy at searching the net. The two brothers ever since that deal was made had talked less and less about it.

Dean didn't want to go into it and most of all worry Sam about it, though he knew by how Sam was acting that he was worried and angry at him, hell even he was angry at himself and worried for when he was gone, what would happen to Sammy, how would he deal with it. But he knew it would have been a lot worse if Dean had left his brother dead as he was those weeks ago and it was better this way.

He would have went to any lengths to save his brother and giving up his life seemed the easy way to do it, even if he only ended up having one year to live before that bitch would come back for him. And it wasn't even a year now, several weeks and months had passed and the year was slowly coming to an end.

Dean tore his eyes cautiously away from the newspaper and took a quick glance at Sammy. He could see the anger on Sammy's face even after Sam had told him he wasn't angry about it anymore.

"I think I've got one," Dean said softly. "Three women found dead the same way, three weeks in a row and they all have sim…" Dean continued though he was alarmed when Sam cut him off unexpectedly.

"No." Sam said plainly.

"No what?"

Sam closed his laptop and glared at Dean. "I am not going on another hunt; we have more important things to do."

"Sam don't start this again." Dean replied anxiously.

"Why the hell not?" snapped Sam.

Dean didn't raise his voice, but he knew that Sam would keep on doing so. He had become so angry over the last couple of weeks but Dean avoided arguments with him. "Because what's done is done, we can't reverse or prevent it from happing."

"Then we will try." Sam demanded.

"No."

"Do you want to die than?"

"No, but we can't risk it, she said if I try to get out of it you'll go back to dead." Dean explained for the millionth time trying to convince his brother to lay of and forget about it.

"I don't give a fuck what that bitch said." Sam retorted powerfully.

"I'm not willing to risk it."

"Well I am," Sam stated. "You saved me then as you had so many other times, and now it's time I do the same."

"I won't let you."

"I don't care." Sam said. "I will save you…I'll do anything if I have to."

"I am not going to let you risk your life, and then giving up my own would have been for nothing." Dean raised his voice though he wasn't approving of it but Sam had been irritating him about the deal he made and he was at the brink of it.

"I don't care about my damn life, its not important."

"It is to me."

"I've promised you I will fight for you and I will get you out of that deal one way or another…and don't you dare object because I want to save your reckless ass from hell." Sam went on.

"Sam…"

"Shut up Dean, I am your brother, would you for once let me take charge, I might be younger but I can fight, you know damn well I can."

"I know you can, but it would be easier if…"

Sam cut him off again; it seemed he had been doing that a whole lot lately. "If what? I let you die, No you are not leaving me by myself, I won't alone, we are a team and we will stay that way."

"Sam, I'm proud of you." Dean said gallantly. He sure was. Sam was becoming more like a man then he ever was. Sam was going to make something of himself after the hunting was done, even though Dean would always be stuck in the Supernatural life Sam would have a chance to get out and he only wished he were there to see it happen.

"What?"

Dean crossed his arms and smirked slightly. "You are more like a hunter everyday do you know that?"

"I'm good at wasting those supernatural son's of bitches aren't I?" Sam said returning the smile.

"Hell yeah, but uh, Dean is still the pro." Dean replied proudly.

Sam laughed and Dean had as well. Sam would live up to his word. He promised his brother that he would risk his life and do what ever he would have to, to fight for him and get him out of that deal, to save him. They were brothers and Sam was not going to watch as Dean lived his last few days of his shortened life. He would save him one way or another.

The Winchester duo would live on and Dean sure as hell wasn't going anywhere if Sam had something to say about it.

**End. **


End file.
